Misfortunate love
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! yes my first lemon so don't be harsh.


**Misfortunate love**

**By Doctor John Smith**

Misery thought back to the day she was saved from the ice drift; she was rescued by pirates but she never said it was a group of out of place pirates.

-Flashback-

The pirate captain had pulled her aboard the ship; he was an elderly man with white hair and mustache, with glasses. He wore a blue long coat and a pirate hat with a Tic Tac Toe board with a line through three X's. he spoke in a gruff old man voice "You could have caught a cold being out there for too long."

Misery sighed "Thank you, but may I ask who are you guys?"

The captain spoke "I'm George, over there the lazy bum in the red and stripped shirt is Sedgwick."

He gave a thumb's up to her "Yo."

George continued "And at the wheel is Elliot."

A tall man with brown hair and a red bandana with white polka dots yelled "Hello!"

George continued "We also have a cabin boy. He will show you to your room."

Then Misery saw a boy about her size wearing a red and white striped shirt and matching bandana. She blushed at the sight of him; the way his blond hair covered his right eye.

"Capt. George, Sedgwick said you needed me?" he asked

"Ah Cabin Boy, This is Misery. She will be staying on the ship till she decides where she wants to get off."

Cabin boy hesitated "But Capt. There are only four rooms on the ship… if she takes one most likely it's mine. Where will I sleep?"

"There is a galley isn't there?"

Cabin boy nodded "This way to your room ma'am."

-Cabin boy's room-

"The bed isn't that comfy but it will do."

"Thank you." She dais lightly.

He smiled "No problem ma'am."

He was about to leave the room when Misery grabbed his arm "You can stay if you want…"

He looked at her confused "Come again ma'am?"

Misery spoke with a bright crimson blush "You can stay here if you want…"

"But ma'am I wouldn't want to take a-advantage of you… I'm not that kind of pirate." He protested with a light blush of his own.

She smiled "I don't mind… you might be a change up from my cousins." She grabbed his hand and walked him over to the bed and they sit.

Cabin boy gives her a weird look "What did you mean by 'a change up from my cousins'?"

She pondered that question "Well you are male."

He gives a shocked expression "Wait so you and your cousins…" his eyes grew wider.

She interrupted his thought "NO! We never did any of that stuff! But I do wanna try something…" she leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed him.

She pulled away and gave a slight smile "And you learned that from your cousins?"

"No but my Cousin Morose told me about something else." She takes his hand and places it on her breast "You like?" he nods "Good, 'cause there is more." She pushes him back and begins removing her long purple dress. Covering his face with her vial.

Once she was in nothing but her bra and panties she climbed on top of Cabin boy "Now it's your turn." She pulled his shirt off in one swoop and practically tore his bandana off. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulders "Ma'am, I don't think we should be doing this… what if the Capt. Walks in on us?"

She gave him a sly look "Does your door have a lock?" he nodded "Good." she got up and strutted to the door; knowing he was watching. Once she locked the door she basically jumped onto him; kissing him as if he was out of breath and she was giving him life.

She placed her hand on his groin; smirking "Well someone is excited." She got down on the floor in front of his crotch and unzipped his pants and revealed his member at full length "It's so big…" she licked it "But it's so sweet." She then placed her mouth on the tip and started to slowly bob her head up and down; gagging when she shoved it all in. after a while of sucking Cabin boy couldn't take it "Ma'am I can't hold it any longer… I'm gonna… CUUUUUUUUMMMM!" he had sprayed it all in her mouth, to which she gulped every last drop "Tasty." She said in a sweet tone.

He chuckled "Then why don't you get an even better taste." He physically picked her up and lied her back on the bed and hung over her "Are you ready?" she nodded "Good." he rubbed his member against her slit and slowly stuck it in; making her moan with pleasure. He began to thrust into her a little faster.

"Oh god Cabin boy, you are so fucking good!" she moaned.

"Ma'am I'm close…" she muttered.

"It's ok Cabin boy, do it inside me." She said; giving him a cute face. They both let out screams of pleasure as they came together.

Cabin boy lied next to her and kissed her "I love you ma'am."

"I love you too Cabin boy."

-End of flash back-

Misery sighed as she held her stomach "If only your daddy was here to witness you being born…"

Just then Ruby entered the room "Misery someone's here to see you."

"I wonder who it could be?" she said getting up.

-Front door-

Misery opened it and saw Cabin boy "C-c-c-c…"

He kissed her on the lips "Yes ma'am?"

She hugs him "I missed you."

He nuzzled her "I missed you too."

**My first lemon… DON'T JUDGE ME! Now why did I make this a lemon and not a regular romance? Because I felt like it. Take a muffin ;3**


End file.
